The new variety of miniature rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing in a breeding program between ‘KORnisecco’, a non-patented rose and ‘KORanalafi’ a non-patented rose.
The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled greenhouse environment. The resulting seedlings exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics for further evaluation. This new and distinctive miniature rose variety is named ‘KORpagbel’.